


Зимняя война

by jetta_e_rus



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1342879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetta_e_rus/pseuds/jetta_e_rus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мятеж Фордариана, показанный глазами самых разных персонажей.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Зимняя война

_Неделя первая_

Старик возмущенно выпрямился в кресле. Его круглое лицо разгорелось гневом, узловатые пальцы скомкали газетный лист таким жестом, что было ясно: охотнее бы их владелец стиснул приклад оружия. Или рукояти управления орудием главного калибра на линкоре. Но вместо оружия у него сейчас был при себе только толстый клетчатый плед, а вместо адмиральского кителя – выношенная, хотя по-прежнему теплая тельняшка. В небогатой квартире было зябко – в столице цены на угольные брикеты подскочили с первым же днем мятежа. Они росли, как и разлитое в воздухе напряжение.

– Не может такого быть, – повторил он раздраженно. Подумал и прибавил с сомнением. – Не должно?

– Что не может, сэр? – из коридора высунулся второй старик в тельняшке, на этот раз – длинный и усатый, как сом.

– Негри убит, – сухо сообщил первый и тут же поправился: – Говорят. 

– Там-то? – второй нахмурился и кивнул на безжалостно смятую газету.

– Там только славословия в адрес твердого порядка и прозорливого патриота графа Фордариана, – адмирал Канзиан скривился, словно откусил что-то кислое. – Вот паршивцы бездарные. Тому типу, которому спешно отдали «Ведомости» взамен Ушаковича, следовало бы быть поискуснее в зализывании задницы новой власти. Может, тогда ему доверят парочку по-настоящему важных новостей, вроде свежей сводки погоды…

Канзиан оборвал себя на полуслове. Ему-то было ясно, что за всем этим несвойственным ему старческим брюзжанием прячется неподдельная тревога, да и отставной сержант знал его уже не первый десяток лет, чтобы догадаться об этом.

– По новостям только что передали. «Один из главных фигурантов дела о заговоре, капитан Негри убит при попытке похищения Его Величества Грегора». Тьфу!

– А-а. Конечно, не может, сэр, – его старый денщик с явным облегчением выдохнул и отмахнулся.

Адмирал посмотрел на него испытующе и пристально, точно взглядом к месту пригвоздил. 

– Не пытайся казаться глупее, чем ты есть, сержант Эйс. Меня волнует не эта чушь про заговор, а то, что Негри так быстро объявили убитым.

– Ну, а что ж, логично: кому-то не терпится прибрать к рукам Безопасность.

– Да нисколько, – старый адмирал в раздражении отпихнул плед и встал. – Это форским играм с наследованием важно, жив старый граф или нет, а шефа Службы достаточно сместить или арестовать, чтобы забрать все ключи с паролями. 

– Не такой он человек, чтобы спокойно дать себя повязать, – усомнился сержант.

– То-то и оно. Я Негри знаю с тех пор, когда сам только-только попал на командную должность. Мы были одних примерно лет, и оба – простолюдины среди всех этих форов, на том и познакомились. Приятелями не стали, не те характеры, но за тридцать с лишним лет успеваешь человека узнать. Он всегда был циничный и удачливый сукин сын, скользкий, как угорь, и принцип у него был один: «сделай и не умри: пусть твой враг умирает». – Он вздохнул и добавил тише: – Неужели на этот раз капитан не выкарабкался? Ох, не знаю. Это, вон, задача для специально обученных СБшников: отделить информацию от пропаганды и вранье от фактов. А я просто верить в это не хочу. 

– Люди умирают, – заметил Эйс бесстрастно, – а солдаты – особенно.

– А старики теряют хватку! – огрызнулся Канзиан. – Если Негри не справился, может, и меня скоро пора нести на свалку. С чаем и пледиком.

– Дался вам мой плед! Без него ведь зубами стучать начнете. Холодает, да и ветер с реки в нашу сторону.

Действительно, промозглая, пасмурная, бесснежная зима уже наползала на столицу, словно накрывая ее тенью. 

– Не меняй тему, сержант… – адмирал смерил своего бывшего денщика хмурым взглядом. «Понимает ведь все, шельма, хоть и строит из себя солдафона, и не придерешься – прав». – Ладно, я сижу – не рыпаюсь, прячусь тут у тебя от фордариановской полиции, как мышь в норе. Но хоть знать бы! Где на самом деле капитан Негри, где регент Форкосиган, что с императором?

– Не знаю я, где Форкосиган, и вам неоткуда узнать. Должно быть, пошел партизанить, как его папаша учил. Вы ему в горах сейчас нужны, как собаке пятая нога, – сержант хмыкнул, покосился на Канзиана и поправился: – Ладно уж, как скачковый катер на лодочной пристани. 

– Вот уж глупости не говори, – отмахнулся Канзиан, хотя сравнение заставило его улыбнуться. – Форкосиган адмиральские погоны хоть и меньше моего носил, но все-таки достаточно, чтобы они к плечам приросли. Что ему в горах делать? Он в войсках должен быть, а то и на орбитальной базе.

– Ну, уж я не знаю. Это вы у нас стратег, сэр, вам виднее. 

– Не смейся хоть ты, – проворчал адмирал. – От меня как от стратега пользы ноль, пока я сижу в неведении. А нас качественно отрезали. Я уже все каналы на твоем головизоре пролистал – и, не поверишь, с каждым разом все мерзопакостней делалось, хотя куда уже дальше. Балет, патриотические песни и так называемые новости, вот и весь джентльменский набор. Хорошо хоть улыбок на рожах дикторов нет, все-таки император в опасности… – Он помолчал и прибавил с досадой: – Неужели и вправду мальчишку не уберегли? Если так, у нас действительно гражданская война на пороге – а цеты, будь уверен, своего не упустят. А я тут сижу! – Он стукнул кулаком по стене. – И не знаю ни черта. Может, еще по радио поискать? По частотам? 

– А, толку! Я радио еще днем покрутил, вы что думаете. От законного регента – ни словца. На разных волнах… разное: где из дворца новости – те же самые, да вы их сами видели – где пусто, где свист с глушилками. А армейские частоты моя машинка не ловит, сэр, не того она класса. Позабыли мы, за тридцать-то лет мирной жизни, как списанный военный приемник, пару запасных обойм и соль со спичками под рукой держать, расслабились… 

Продолжая бурчать себе под нос, сержант подошел к окну и принялся хозяйственно подтыкать над подоконником занавески для пущего тепла. 

– Форкосиганы ничего не забывают, – тихо сказал Канзиан ему в спину. – Остается только на это надеяться.

_Неделя вторая_

Тяжелая дубовая дверь магазина хлопнула, отсекая посетительниц от ветра и ненастья снаружи. Знаменитые интерьеры «Дамского счастья» уже не один десяток лет дарили свой уют всем одинаково – и простолюдинкам из нищих кварталов, ради выхода в город накинувших свое лучшее пальто, и простым форессам, заглянувшим под его кров за модным журналом и отрезом ткани. Государственный ли переворот, или войска на улицах столицы – но в прославленном столичном универмаге оставалось все так же спокойно и безопасно, и на его охрану можно было положиться. Ну а чай с печеньем в тамошней кофейне был по-прежнему по карману любой женщине, которая заглянула туда за гребнем для волос или мотком ниток. 

Молоденькая девушка, которая вбежала туда, откидывая покрытый каплями капюшон, была плотненькой и невысокой, и ее простоватое личико был из тех, которые выглядят хорошенькими в восемнадцать, а в возрасте за двадцать делаются щекастыми и окончательно материнскими. Она заняла место возле стойки, за которой по приемнику показывали новости, плюхнула на пол сумку, откуда торчала ручка новой сковороды, и уже скоро с наслаждением отпивала по глоточку пряный чай с молоком. 

Немолодая сухопарая женщина в поношенном меховом жакете проскользнула в дверь магазинной кофейни боком. Она была накрашена, несмотря на ранний час, и на ее ногтях блеснул яркий фиолетовый лак, когда она порылась в кошельке, выискивая мелочь на чашку простого чая. Женщина тоже села к стойке, жадно вглядываясь в экран головизора, словно истосковалась по передачам в какой-нибудь глуши, хотя представить ее в деревенском захолустье было бы сложней, чем тропическую бабочку на грядке с капустой.

Третьей утренней посетительницей была румяная, хорошо одетая молодая дама. Из-под ее пальто, небрежно сбившегося на одно плечо под весом наплечной сумки, виднелась полочка расшитого болеро, а запястье обвивал широкий ремешок комма. Она сдернула запотевшие очки, и, по-быстрому протирая их краем платка, выпалила: «Черный кофе, с маленьким печеньем». 

На экране за спиной бармена мелькнул край яркого платья певицы, и очередной клип закончился, сменившись заставкой программы новостей. Появилось выразительное немолодое лицо известного всему Барраяру диктора.

«С глубоким прискорбием сообщаем…» – начал он.

– Погромче, а? – тут же попросила бармена девушка. А дама поправила на переносице очки, близоруко вглядываясь в экран голоприемника. 

«… По словам графа Фордариана, спецслужбы были вынуждены прекратить поиски тела трагически погибшего младенца-императора Грегора Форбарры, однако все эксперты сходятся на том, что ребенок не мог выжить в случившейся авиакатастрофе…» 

– Мамочки родные! – всплеснула руками девушка. – Как же так! 

«Расследование продолжается, но уже сейчас достоверно ясно, что ответственность за гибель императора Грегора несет лорд Эйрел Форкосиган, по преступному наущению которого ребенок был вывезен из дворца…»

– Император все-таки погиб, теперь они признали это официально, – тихо проговорила дама. – Вот сейчас начнется… 

– Что начнется? – тревожно подняла голову немолодая женщина в жакете. – Если сегодня комендантский час объявят, так я лучше поскорей пойду. Нечего нашей сестре тут в центре города отсвечивать. Вот же… напасть какая, выбралась за новыми простынями…

Дама явно сделала определенные выводы относительно рода занятий собеседницы, но посмотрела на нее скорее сочувственно, чем возмущенно, и ничего не сказала. Девушка же продолжала, не заметив этого обмена взглядами: 

– А уж матери его каково теперь, бедняжке, он же у нее один-единственный малыш, у принцессы нашей…

– Он у нас один единственный, что намного хуже, – вздохнула дама в очках. – Больше Форбарр, кроме него, не осталось. Сто двадцать лет назад в подобной ситуации началась полноценная гражданская война. И про такие вещи я предпочитаю читать в хрониках, а не видеть своими глазами.

– Может, обойдется еще, – сказала немолодая с сомнением. – Тела, вон, не нашли. Хотя как это может быть, ума не приложу. Бандитов по переулкам зарезанных, и тех ищут, а тут император.

– А я слышала! – поспешила поделиться девушка. – В новостях еще раньше говорили. Маленького императора Грегора предатели украли из дворца и повезли на флайере, а тот возьми и упади в море.

– В море? – усомнилась ученая дама.

– Ну, да. Разве Форкосиганы живут не на берегу моря? – простодушно удивилась та. – Ой, извините, опять всякую географию перепутала.

– Их Округ возле гор, но это не важно, – поправила ученая дама. – И все равно не сходится. При чем тут Форкосиганы? Какой смысл законному регенту красть своего же собственного подопечного? И когда при этом граф Фордариан так кстати успел оказаться во дворце, а лорд Форкосиган – в бегах? 

– Так по голоновостям сказали! – заспорила девушка. – По главному каналу, вы же слышали. Разве там может быть неправда? 

– Еще как может, – сморщила накрашенные губы немолодая. – Голо врет. Радио врет. Это все их форские дела, – она покосилась на обладательницу явно форского болеро и на всякий случай добавила: – Прощения просим, если что не так сказала.

– Если бы, – молодая форесса вздохнула. – Это наши общие дела, барраярские, к моему великому сожалению. На стороне регента Форкосигана – закон, на стороне графа Фордариана – фактическая власть в столице, а если мальчик действительно погиб, то притязание обоих на трон имеет равную силу. И мне страшно думать, как может расколоться страна, выбирая между ними двоими, и сколько времени будет воевать, когда каждый стоит за свою правду. 

– Но если лорд Форкосиган нашего императора убил… – несмело начала девушка. – Ой, мамочки!.. А, может, он все-таки сбежал? Мальчик, в смысле.

– Да он дитё совсем, – подала голос женщина в меховом жакете, уверившись, что за критику в адрес форов ее не потянули к ответу. – Такие маленькие совсем слабые, неприспособленные, они плохо выживают. Уж я-то знаю. 

Молодая дама зябко повела плечами.

– Что за страсти вы тут рассказываете… мадам. У меня у самой дочке три года – пойду я, пожалуй. Хоть она с няней, а все равно сердце не спокойно.

– Да и я засиделась, – женщина соскользнула со стука и поспешила к выходу. А за ней и девушка со сковородкой.

Дверь кофейни скрипнула, поочередно выпуская их в хмурое утро захваченной столицы – трех таких разных женщин, одинаково обескураженных и напуганных происходящим. Жену профессора Фортица, аспирантку столичного университета; юную дочку продавщицы, будущую матушку Кости; и бордель-маман из караван-сарая.

_Неделя третья_

Принцесса Карин присела на краешек софы, расправив подол пышного платья и держа увенчанную сложной прической голову высоко и идеально ровно, не шелохнувшись, словно стараясь не пролить стоящий на макушке кувшин. Сравнение было почти истинным: под драгоценными гребнями и туго стянутыми волосами плескались, мягко ударяясь в виски, отупение и мигрень. Но она скорее бы умерла, чем позволила себе это показать. «Женская слабость», сказал бы на это Видаль снисходительно-ласково, и от одной этой мысли ей захотелось заорать. А лучше – по-казарменному выругаться и разнести что-нибудь на мелкие кусочки, желательно с помощью гравидеструктора. Но самым страшным оружием, которое ей сейчас доверяли, была серебряная вилка. Даже ее кинжал фор-леди куда-то исчез, и ни одна из горничных не смогла толком объяснить пропажу. Кстати, все девушки в ее услужении оказались сплошь, как на подбор, новые, ни одного знакомого Карин лица – а ведь она не один год прожила во дворце – и ни одной, которой она могла бы не то что довериться с просьбой о помощи – просто поговорить. Попросить расчесать ей волосы, заварить чай, успокоить ее… позволить себе выплакаться хоть кому-то.

Свое горе она загнала так глубоко, что могла теперь вспоминать о смерти Грегора без слез. О возможной смерти – его тело так и не нашли, но Карин сама не знала, давало ли ей это надежду или ложилось на плечи еще более страшным грузом. Может, если бы ей удалось по-настоящему оплакать своего мальчика, она почувствовала себя живой. Но было бы это благом? Оцепенение и безразличие хоть как-то помогали ей не свихнуться под вежливым домашним арестом, разбавленным лишь обществом графа Видаля Фордариана. 

Кстати, Видаль был так любезен, что иногда собственноручно брался за щетку и пару раз проводил ей по распущенным волосам Карин перед сном. Видимо, где-то вычитал, что так делают правильные мужья для своих милых женушек, когда те нервничают. Видаля до смешного волновала необходимость даже наедине с нею выглядеть как положено, ежеминутно играть роль образцового господина и защитника для своей леди.

За все время он ни разу не был с нею груб, даже в тот первый день, когда она, рыдая, кинулась на него с кулаками. Уважение по всем формальным правилам, соболезнование в ее потере штампованными фразами и стандартные благовоспитанные ласки по ночам – и Видаль был искренне уверен, что у Карин есть все причины быть ему благодарной. Нет, даже не так: что она искренне в него влюблена, и эта любовь, конечно же, должна утешить ее в горе. А она вспоминала прежнего обходительного кавалера Видаля, чинно развлекавшего ее на балах, и яростно изумлялась: «Где же были мои глаза?». В Фордариане не было ровным счетом ничего страстного, кроме жажды власти, а ее, вдовствующую принцессу Форбарра, он просто воспринимал как законный сопутствующий трофей. 

«Что, Видаль, неужели ты думаешь, что власть передается половым путем?»

Похоже, думает.

Карин разгладила ладонью тяжелый гладкий шелк черной юбки. Траурное платье, какое положено ей самое меньшее на год. То, что должно произойти сейчас, звучит насмешкой над этим трауром – но кого это волнует? Она – приложение к фамилии. Золотая кисточка со шнуром на древке императорского знамени, к которому граф Фордариан уже тянет руки. 

– Церемония начнется через пятнадцать минут, миледи, – присела перед ней в книксене одна из горничных. – Милорд граф спрашивал о вашем самочувствии, беспокоился и прислал вам чашку чаю. 

Бригада крупнейшего новостного канала приглашена во дворец, чтобы вести оттуда прямую трансляцию церемонии помолвки самоназначенного регента. Жемчужина фордариановской пропаганды, его победа, его драгоценный приз. Происходящее увидит вся планета; женщины станут разглядывать наряды и обстановку, но мужчины, что важнее – прислушиваться к словам. Фордариана волнует, не перехватит ли у нее горло и не дрогнет ли голос во время записи? Карин не была уверена, что вся эта процедура предполагает от нее хоть слово. Но горячий фарфор было приятно держать в ладонях. 

Она машинально отпила глоток, поморщилась: чай горчил и отдавал чем-то эфирным.

– Кто его заваривал… Эми? – «Кажется, Эми». В прежние времена она сочла бы для себя недопустимым перепутать имена кого-нибудь из личной прислуги. Но теперь, после смерти Грегора, окружающее надолго переставало ее волновать. Допустимо-недопустимо, пристойно или нет, что о ней подумают… Какая глупость. 

– Н-не знаю, миледи, – девушка потупилась. – Милорд мне приказал…

Еще крошечный глоточек. Нет, привкус не эфирный, а лекарственный.

Карин подавила порыв расколотить чашку вдребезги об пол. Если Видаль решил, что проще будет подлить ей в чай успокоительное, то типичная, по его мнению, женская истерика делу не поможет вовсе. А ловкого оруженосца со шприцем, за которым тут же дело не станет, уже не перенесет ни ее достоинство, ни тщательно уложенная прическа. 

– Просто слишком крепкий, – принцесса раздвинула губы в подобии улыбки. – А теперь попроси милорда зайти ко мне. 

Едва за горничной закрылась дверь, Карин выплеснула всю чашку в щель дивана и тут же прикрыла мокрое пятно подушкой. Куда там успокоительное – она чувствовала, что пальцы у нее холодеют от гнева. Но нельзя, нельзя, нельзя…

Она – всего лишь статист на предстоящей церемонии. Разукрашенная табличка с фамилией. Пустой сосуд – ах да, Видаль искренне пообещал, что ее чрево не будет пустовать, и она утешится новыми детьми. «Но только после свадьбы, моя дорогая; все должно быть правильно и пристойно». 

От нее не потерпят неповиновения.

Когда двери гостиной распахнулись, Карин послушно поднялась навстречу Фордариану в его парадном мундире, сияющему, словно Зимнепраздничное дерево. Ее движения были плавными и чуть заторможенными, как и подобает хрупкой леди после хорошей дозы успокоительного. Фордариан не заметил разницы. Ее сердечный друг Видаль никогда ничего не замечал, даже по ночам; его представление о «милой Карин» было столь же незыблемо, как и отлитые в бронзе консервативные принципы. Окажись на ее месте искусный механический манекен с ярлычком «принцесса», он бы и тогда посчитал, что все в порядке. 

Принцесса Карин под руку с коммодором Фордарианом вышла в Синюю Залу навстречу музыке, микрофонам и голокамерам. Ее лицо было ровно и безмятежно, и по нему невозможно было прочитать, что за мысли сжигают ее сейчас.

«Я сделаю, как ты велишь, Видаль. Стану свидетельницей твоего триумфа перед всей планетой, не буду лезть в ваши свары за власть, отдам тебе свою руку – и тело. Зато не позволю ни убить меня, ни заточить под стражу в отдаленный замок. А потом… Когда-нибудь я переживу тебя и плюну на твою могилу».

_Неделя четвертая_

Граф Форкосиган не спешил. Он обстоятельно поздоровался, одарив хозяина дома крепким дружески объятием, потом долго устраивался в кресле, грел в ладони бокал с лужицей бренди на дне и искусно растягивал вежливые расспросы о здоровье домочадцев и рассуждения о погоде. 

Граф Фориннис тоже не спешил. Он держался так, словно принимал гостя в столице, где было самым естественным делом одному собрату-графу заглянуть на ужин к другому в его особняк в паре кварталов поодаль. И он оставался само радушие, с заслуженным видом знатока расхваливая выдержку бренди конкретно этого урожая.

Из двух опытных фехтовальщиков ни один не торопился обнажить оружие первым.

За окнами поместья свистел ветер, холодные капли дождя обсыхали в прихожей на драповом пальто Петра Форкосигана, и он еще раз мысленно посетовал, что уже стар для ежедневных поездок из конца в конец страны, даже на мягком сиденье лимузина, глотающего один километр бездорожья за другим. Но выбора не было. Округ Форинниса замер в неустойчивом равновесии нейтралитета, пока в двух соседних графствах мятеж показал себя во всей красе. На улицах Хассадара и Мариграда – форкосигановских городов, между прочим! – шли бои, а столицу проклятый Фордариан удерживал прочно, как и пару десятков правящих графов в заложниках. Старый хитрец Фориннис с самого начала почуял, откуда ветер дует, и укрылся в своей провинции, чтобы и его не постигла та же участь. А теперь выжидал, не принимая ни той, ни другой стороны, не выступая ни за законного регента, ни за подлого мятежника.

Хуже предательства такое виляние из стороны в сторону, вот что считал Форкосиган.

– Вы же понимаете, дружище, зачем я приехал, – как бы небрежно начал он.

– Ну, уж точно не выпить со мной бокал-другой. Будем откровенны, Форкосиган, мы знакомы не один десяток лет.

– Будем. Мы оба понимаем, что я собираюсь уговаривать вас окончательно определиться с позицией и открыто поддержать законного регента. 

– Как официально, – заметил хозяин дома. – Говорите проще: вы хотите, чтобы я встал на сторону вашего сына. 

– Законного регента, – повторил граф Петр с нажимом. 

– Полномочия которого в том, что он представляет особу юного императора, уже давно объявленного погибшим. Дальше остается лишь вопрос реальной власти. А граф Фордариан прочно удерживает столицу и уступать ее не собирается.

– Ну и что с того? Эта война идет не за территорию, а за умы. Материальные объекты, даже сама Форбарр-Султана и императорский дворец, в такой войне имеют лишь кратковременную тактическую ценность. Фордариан глуп, если не понимает этого.

«Надеюсь, Фордариану не достанет фантазии взять столицу в заложники самым буквальным образом и пригрозить ее уничтожением, когда его окончательно припрет», подумал он, но, естественно, не сказал. Не стоит будоражить воображение графа Форинниса еще и такой перспективой.

– Война в умах – весьма необычная концепция для столь свирепого прагматика как вы, генерал.

– Напротив, самая что ни есть прагматичная. «Дух относится к телу как три к одному», это почти математическая формула.

– Похоже, вы цитируете своего сына?

– Скорее это он удачно цитирует одного полководца со Старой Земли. 

– Хм, допустим. Но тогда уж влияние на умы достается тому, кто удерживает в руках новостные каналы. А это сейчас вовсе не лорд Форкосиган. Покойный император не зря считал прессу третьей властью…

– Вы еще про третью руку вспомните, граф! – Петр фыркнул. – Говорили, мол, СБ у императора – правая рука, министерства – левая, а пресса – вообще третья. Помнится, Эзар весьма некуртуазно оборжал эту метафору и приказал впредь монаршую особу мутантом не именовать. 

– Но по сути?.. 

– По сути пресса – не власть, она – лишь инструмент. Во всех мирах Галактики журналисты строчат лишь то, что им прикажут сверху. И пока наши «Ведомости» выходят в Форбарр-Султане под крылышком Фордариана, я не жду от них беспристрастности ни на грош. А уж если говорить откровенно, то фордариановскую пропаганду в любом виде иначе как топорной не назовешь.

Фориннис вздохнул, наклонился вперед доверительно. 

– Тебя послушать, Петр, так Фордариан – дурак, зато твой сын во всем прав. Даже в том, что его обвиняют в убийстве маленького императора, а он не потрудился публично опровергнуть это обвинение фактами. Только не говори мне про то, что он поклялся в этом своим словом, ладно? Не будем вспоминать… старые прецеденты.

Форкосиган-старший стиснул зубы и свой самый естественный аргумент проглотил. Действительно, не стоит. Чертова комаррская история, до сих пор всем портит кровь. Проще было обратиться к логике:

– В том, что Фордариан – дурак, моей ни вины, ни заслуги нет. Лучше рассуди здраво, Джеймс, кому из них двоих нужнее живой и здоровый Грегор, а кому – вакуум власти на троне, чтобы утвердить там свою задницу?

– Будто бы все решает логика! Малыш мог действительно погибнуть по случайности, пока его перетягивали туда-сюда, словно канат. И тогда прав Фордариан.

– Ты бы поостерегся обвинять Эйрела во лжи. Умный человек, а зачем-то повторяешь эту чушь, – граф Петр поморщился.

– Я повторил то, что у всех на слуху – просто чтобы дать тебе ориентир, какое сейчас положение в твоей «войне умов». И что нам говорят с экранов раз за разом.

– Смотря с каких экранов. Не за что не поверю, что ты поскупился на мультиканальный приемник и пользуешься дешевой моделью, которая сейчас стоит в каждой лачуге. Значит, ты видел все выступления Эйрела по спутниковым каналам. Они доступны всем, чье мнение действительно имеет вес: форам, офицерам, промышленникам, даже этих… новым технарям. И его словам веры больше, чем речам самого шустрого графа-мятежника, по скольким бы газетам тот передовицы ни раскидал и сколько бы раз ни снимался на фоне дворцовых интерьеров. Потому что лорд Форкосиган – регент Империи, поставленный волей покойного Эзара, а не хрен собачий. 

– Никто не спорит, что твой сын получил этот пост законно, – сказал Фориннис примирительно. – Я пока не страдаю склерозом и прекрасно помню заседание объединенного Совета. И то, что сам отдал за него свой голос.

– Тогда почему ты засел в своем Округе, как медведь в берлоге, цепляясь за свой чертов нейтралитет? 

– Потому что… – медленно начал Фориннис, – потому что я меньше всего желаю войны, и не просто на своей земле. Гражданской войны на всем Барраяре, Петр, уж ты-то знаешь, что это такое. А она делается тем ближе, чем больше нас, графов, присоединится к каждой из сторон в разгар противостояния. 

– Тогда очнись, человече, и сделай все, чтобы с этой угрозой покончить! – громыхнул граф Форкосиган. – Пока еще не поздно. Уж поверь, и у регента, и у мятежника есть доступ к арсеналам – а там стратегического оружия хватит, чтобы выжечь землю отсюда и до горизонта. И если за своего сына и его намерения я ручаюсь головой, то болезненное самолюбие Фордариана тебе самому известно. Готов поставить на его благоразумие, когда он совсем отчается?

И по вспыхнувшим глазам графа Форинниса он понял, что наконец-то попал в точку.

_Неделя пятая_

Известнейший диктор новостей, чье лицо за полтора десятка лет уже стало привычным в любом барраярском доме – и в родовых особняках, и в бедных меблированных комнатах – помассировал лицо кончиками пальцев, готовясь в очередной раз выйти в эфир. Лицо было в порядке, как и голос, а на случай каких-то неожиданностей с первым или вторым за пределом видимости камер ждали наготове гример с пуховкой и стакан теплого, но не горячего чая с травами и лимоном. Но неловкость происходящего никак не могли убрать ни чай, ни ассистент. И диктор всерьез волновался, что в самый ответственный момент по привычке перепутает одну форскую фамилию с другой.

Сейчас ему предстояло говорить о человеке, чье имя он неоднократно поминал в новостях за последний месяц, однако всякий раз приставляя к нему эпитеты «бывший», «преступный», «предательский» и «низвергнутый» – чем дальше, тем сильнее, по нарастающей. И хотя ведущий телепрограммы – всего лишь голос и не несет ответственности за то, что ему было приказано произносить – как бы ни относился к происходящему он лично, но на Барраяре Голос – это нечто достаточно серьезное.

«После длительного перерыва мы передаем обращение императорского регента лорда Эйрела Форкосигана к подданным Барраяра»

Да, теперь следовало называть все именно так, и диктор испытывал настоящее облегчение.

Регент, получивший власть из рук покойного императора, вновь обрел полную власть над страной. А юный император, настоящим чудом избежавший опасностей переворота, должен был вот-вот вернуться во дворец. В родовое обиталище Форбарр, затронутое пожаром, охваченное трауром по погибшим, полное спешно обезвреженных ловушек – в общем, полностью в исторических барраярских традициях.

«Спокойствие и порядок в столице Империи восстановлены».

Форбарр-Султана сдалась наступающим войскам так же стремительно, как на ее улицы пал первый зимний снег. Короткая перестрелка была слышна только в нескольких районах города, зато жирный черный столб дыма над дворцом три дня назад был виден каждому и отовсюду. 

«Виновные в попытке свержения законной власти в Империи арестованы и находятся под следствием. Узурпатор граф Видаль Фордариан казнен».

Диктор произнес это своим сочным, знакомым каждому зрителю бархатным голосом и почувствовал, что теперь все встало на свои места. Да, войны выигрывают армии, а судьбы мятежей и переворотов решают политики. Но для простого народа последнюю точку в происходящем ставят все равно репортеры, не так ли?


End file.
